


Paperwork

by idreamofrain



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-26
Updated: 2007-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofrain/pseuds/idreamofrain





	Paperwork

He rolled over so she was straddling him.  
"Ow!"  
The sudden pain in his lower back made him break contact with Elizabeth's skin. She pulled back, concerned.  
"Whats the matter? Are you ok?"  
Her kiss stained lips hovered above his, and for a moment he almost forgot why they'd stopped.  
Reaching underneath his body, he located the source of the pain and raised it to eyelevel.  
"Elizabeth? Who keeps a stapler in their bed?"  
She averted her gaze from his, blushing slightly.  
"...I... sometimesendupworkingonreportswhenyou'reasleep..." and trailed off when she watched his eyebrow raise.  
"What? it's not like it's bothered you before!"


End file.
